BloodClan Rules the Forest
by Rainforest Treefrog
Summary: After the death of Scourge, BloodClan has been driven from the forest, back to the impoverished slums of Twolegplace. Now they are hot on revenge, and are determined to destroy the forest clans for good!
1. The Suffering Of BloodClan

**Chapter I. **

**The Suffering Of BloodClan**

As the sun set on the urban hell of Twolegplace, the chill of evening set in. It was Leafbare, and the fur coats of the BloodClan cats had not yet grown as thick as they would have liked. They gathered together in alleys and huddled together for warmth, but the cold stone walls of the Twoleg nests offered little warmth.

"It's cold, mother," a young kit by the name of Saturn whimpered to his mother, a beautiful white she cat. Snowflakes were beginning to fall from the sky and covered the cobblestone alleys with a layer of white powder.

"Hush, little one," she whispered to him, licking behind his ears. "Huddle with your brothers and sisters. If you're good I'll tell you a story."

"We're hungry too mother," said one of Saturn's sisters, Cleo.

"I know little one, I know," their mother agreed, sympathizing. "We're all hungry."

There were no good hunting grounds in Twoleg place, the place where BloodClan lived. Whatever food that was to be found was often garbage left out by the Twolegs, and occasionally a house mouse that had strayed outside. Thus, the BloodClan cats were lean and mean; it was their way of life.

"Tell us the story, mother," Saturn asked.

The white she cat sighed. "Ok." For a moment her icy green eyes stared off into the distance at some unseen sight, and then she took a deep breath and began. "There was a time, before any of you were born, a time when BloodClan was the most powerful and most feared Clan in the entire Twolegplace. Even the four Clans of the forest feared us. We were lead by a powerful leader, a brilliant cat by the name of Scourge. Scourge was ruthless, and a bit tyrannical, but he cared about BloodClan the same way I care about you. He made us a powerful, and strong clan and he united all the rogues and alley cats in the entire Twolegplace. He was the very foundation for BloodClan."

"Did you know Scourge?" Cleo asked their mother.

The white she cat paused. "I saw him a few times. I never actually met him. He was a great leader. But many of us feared him. He wanted the best for the Clan and weak cats were not accepted. Often times, he would kill kits who were born with deformed limbs, or who were blind. He also would not tolerate treason against the Clan. If he had the slightest suspicions that you were working against him, he would have you put to death. I was fortunate to be on Scourge's good side. He knew everything about everybody, and if he didn't know about you, he found out."

"It sounds scary," Saturn said quietly.

"It was. But Scourge had a vision, a vision for BloodClan to become a vast and powerful feline empire. That's when he tried to win us the forest."

"The forest!" Cleo asked.

_The forest?_ Saturn had heard about the forest. It was a huge place outside of Twolegplace with miles and miles of trees, shrubbery and wilderness, with ample prey and with lots of wide open space. His mother had been there once, and had told of how four clans of wild forest cats lived there.

"Yes, the forest. You see, there are four clans that live in the forest: WindClan, RiverClan, ThunderClan and ShadowClan. Scourge wanted the forest to be for BloodClan and he believed that he could win it for us. We had such hopes. Scourge had allied with the ShadowClan leader Tigerstar, who had agreed to allow him to have the forest, if he helped Tigerstar's ambitions. Unfortunately, Tigerstar betrayed us. Scourge killed him but then war broke out between BloodClan and the forest clans. Scourge was killed and BloodClan was driven back here to Twolegplace, where we have remained this way ever since."

There were tears in the she cat's eyes.

"Mother, are you crying?" Saturn asked.

"Hmm…? I'm ok, really." She tried to stop the tears. "It's just, we were so close to prosperity. Now, things are even worse without Scourge. We have no food, no shelter and no hopes anymore."

Saturn, Cleo and the other kits looked at each other. They had never known about their Clan's rough history. They had also never seen their mother cry. She was the strongest cat they knew.

"I think that's enough stories for tonight," the she-cat muttered, sniffling a bit. " Things will be ok, I promise. Don't worry your little heads. You're just kits."

The next day, the kits and their mother awoke to find themselves buried in snow. Shivering, they shook it off, and followed their mother on the daily quest for scraps.

They all made their way towards the Trash heaps, in the Southern section of Twolegplace. It was a wide back alley where the BloodClan cats often gathered. It was the main source of food also.

Dusky, the BloodClan cat who had taken over after Scourge's death was there as always, along with his assistants Plover and Cromwell. They monitored how much food the cats could take from the trash heaps. Cats who took more than their fair share were often punished by death.

"If it isn't Snowball and her kits" Dusky sneered as Saturn, Cleo, the other kits and their mother approached to get their day's rations.

"Hello Dusky," their mother replied to the dark gray cat, dirty from engine oil that clung to his fur.

Dusky and his assistants threw back their heads and cackled.

"Let's go kits," their mother said once she had grabbed a half eaten chicken drumstick from the pile, the limit to how much food she could take for herself and her kits.

"Why does he make fun of you all the time?" Saturn asked his mother as they returned to their alley.

"You'll find out when you are older," his mother replied sighing.

They all sat down to together in the snow, to eat the small bit of chicken.

"You'll find out many other things when you are older too," she said solemnly.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed! This is my 2nd story for Warriors. I thought it would be cool to write about BloodClan from the perspective of actual BloodClan cats. This story is going to have 3 perspectives however: BloodClan, WindClan and ThunderClan. But yeah, I hope you enjoy. More still to come. PLEASE REVIEW! -Rainforest Treefrog**_


	2. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Chapter II**

**Curiosity Killed the Cat**

The cold days of Leafbare continued to grow colder and bleaker, and what little food was to be found in Twolegplace became even scarcer. Snowball and her kits barely etched out their existence in the frozen feline slum, but somehow managed to do so, despite the harsh rule of Dusky and his lackeys. Twice, young kit Saturn witnessed the slaughter of cats who out of desperation took more than their fair share of food. One of them was a kit not much older than himself.

But despite the fear that Dusky imposed on the BloodClan cats, Saturn couldn't help but wonder about why Dusky persistently taunted his mother, and why she had refused to tell him. It wasn't good enough for Saturn that he would have to wait until he was older to find out. He wanted answers now.

"Saturn," said a voice from behind.

Saturn nearly jumped five feet in the air. He turned around. It was just Cleo. Saturn rolled his eyes. "What do you want."

"The same thing you want."

"Which is?"

"Answers."

"Hmmph, that's not what I want. You're wrong."

"Look Saturn, this isn't just about mom, and why Dusky doesn't respect her. This is bigger. This is about us."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. None of the other cats in BloodClan treat us the same. Not just mom. Us to. Why do you think none of the other cats let their kits play with us? Huh? There is something we don't know, something about who we are."

Saturn thought about this. What Cleo said was true. None of the other cats in BloodClan treated them equally. When getting food, none of them ever made an effort to share scraps. When they met each other in alleys and dark street corners, the other cats just stared at them, saying nothing, but then quickly began whispering amongst each other. Worst still, their mother Snowball seemed to know why, yet she never told her kits anything.

"Ok, I can finally see that you have a point."

"Good."

"What do you mean good, we still haven't figured out anything."

"Not yet," Cleo said, smiling slyly. "But we're going to find out."

Saturn raised an eyebrow. He was interested. "Ok you little ball of fur, what do you have in mind?"

"If I'm a ball of fur, then that makes you scrap of prey," Cleo said defensively. "Anyways, I thought we'd do a little sleuthing about. You know, do a little eavesdropping here and there I suppose."

Saturn nodded. "Sounds exciting. Not to mention dangerous. And not to mention that mom won't let us go."

"Well duh, the whole point of being a spy is not letting anybody know. That includes mom. And the rest of the litter."

Right at that moment, Chester, one of Cleo and Saturn's brothers poked out from behind a garbage can. "What are you two doing?"

Cleo rolled her eyes. "Go back to the nest Chester, you stupid kittypet."

Chester stuck his tongue out at this. "I'm telling mom."

"Go for it."

"And by the way I'm not a kittypet!"

"You're sure acting like one."

Once again Chester stuck his tongue out and scampered back to the alley to tattle. That was nothing out of the ordinary. Chester always obeyed rules, not because he was good, but because he got satisfaction out of watching his siblings get into trouble.

"Move it vermin," growled an angry voice.

Startled, Cleo and Saturn jumped out of the way as a large muscular BloodClan cat shouldered his way through the littered street. He gave them a glare as he walked past and muttered something under his breath that Saturn and Cleo couldn't hear.

"I'm tired of the other cats treating us like we're prey," Saturn suddenly burst out. "Let's go right now Cleo. We're going to find out what this is all about."

"What about Chester?"

"Forget about him. With any luck he'll choke on something."

Cleo purred in delight, and the two of them started off.

Snow was beginning to fall. Twolegplace was always cold at this time of Leafbare, but Saturn and Cleo could tell that tonight was going to be an especially chilly evening. The sun was already setting.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Cleo suddenly said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's cold, mom is probably going to be angry, and we don't even know what we're doing. How are we supposed to find answers when we don't even know the questions?"

"Well, let's think about what we don't know. We don't know why the other cats hate us. More importantly, we don't know where we came from. We don't have a father. Well, I mean we have one, but we've never met him. Who is he? That's what we need to find."

"Ok, well we still have another problem."

"What?"

"I think we're lost."

Saturn was silent for a few moments. Looking around, he realized that they had never been to this part of Twolegplace before. It was completely foreign to him. Aside from a few ravens picking at some carrion down a long street ahead, it was also completely desolate. That is until Saturn and Cleo heard voices.

"They're coming from over there," Cleo whispered. "Let's check it out."

The sounds were coming from a broken window of an abandoned brick building that was partially hidden by an overgrown tangle of weeds and thorns. The two kits cautiously approached, and hidden behind the thorns, began to listen.

The voice was that of Dusky, and it seemed that he was talking to Plover and Cromwell, his two lackeys. That was not a surprise. What was surprising was what they were doing down in that old cellar of the building. Saturn would have thought they would be back at the garbage heap, monitoring the cats, since right now it was about dinner time in Twolegplace. Strange.

"When are we going to pull this off Dusky?" Cromwell was asking, in his snarly, sing-song voice. "And how?"

Saturn exchanged a look with Cleo. What were they talking about?

"Patience is everything my good friends," Dusky said. "Do not worry, the forest will be ours all in good time."

"In time for me to raise my next litter of kits there?" Plover asked.

Dusky laughed. "That litter, and many after it. I will accomplish what Scourge was never able to do. Under my guidance BloodClan will destroy ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and of course the self-righteous ThunderClan. They think that we are weak. Well, I say let them think that. It will only surprise them even more when we attack and destroy. I'm telling you, vengeance will be BloodClan's."

Saturn quivered with excitement. "Did you hear what he said Cleo? The forest is going to be ours!"

Cleo just looked at him. It was a confused look. "Yeah, but it doesn't sound so great. Not the way that Dusky is describing it. Destroying four clans, do you really think that's right Saturn?"

"Hey, Dusky I think I heard something," Cromwell said. "It's coming from outside the window."

Saturn and Cleo looked at each other in panic. They had been discovered. It was time to get out of there!

* * *

**_Hi! Uh, well I haven't been on FanFiction for like a year, so that's pretty much the reason it took me so long to add Chapter 2. I can't promise when the next chapter will be, I can only promise that there will be a next chapter. And that I'll finish the story. I promise. So if you like it please review! And subscribe, that way you know when chapters 3,4,5, etc. come in. That's all. Oh, and Go Green! -Rainforest Treefrog_**


End file.
